Em's sick day!
by LilyEvans97
Summary: A really fluffy short about Em/Christopher... or is it? DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ RUNAWAY!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place months after Runaway ends! D O NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ RUNAWAY! pure fluff with a little humor! Rating for later chapters. **

"Hey Christopher. This is Em. I am just calling to say that I can't (_sneeze) _come to dinner with you tonight. I'm sooo sorry! I was really looking forward to it… I just have this _(sneeze) _terrible cold, and… yeah. Sorry, again. Well… I love you! Bye. _End of message. To repeat this message, press 2. To save this message, press 3, _to **BEEP**"

I hit the "off" button on my iPhone. Damn. I was looking forward to tonight dinner with Em. Lately, she has been swamped with rehearsals for this "big" lingerie show for Victoria Secret. I have no idea how a lingerie show can be "big", but according to Nikki (the real one, who is now Em's manager under the fake name of Diana Price) a big deal.

They keep giving Em test shots (**A/N, I have no clue if they really do that in the modeling world… sorry)**, and Em keeps hiding them from me.

I grin as I remember our conversation last Friday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_C'mon, Em, show them to me!" I said._

"_NO WAY! You are never gonna get your hands on these prints, Mr." she retorted. _

"_But Em," I started to wine, "it's not like I'll be seeing anything I haven't seen before! Remember the Stark Angels show?" _

_She blushed in remembrance. I laughed._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I never got her to show them to me though.

Back to tonight though… I hoped she would get well soon. I'd better go up to the loft and check on her. She gave me a key a couple months ago, after the Stark fiasco.

Walking briskly, I got up from the café chair I was sitting in and started to hail a cab. I was kind of worried about Em. She had left the message on my phone around 2 hours ago, and she did not sound healthy. She kept sneezing and she sounded like she was wheezing.

I gave the address of the loft to the cab driver, which said in surprise, "That's Nikki Howard's apartment!"

I grinned. "I know"

**Kinda short, i know, but i am already writing the 2nd chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the loft I went up to Em and Lulu's apartment. Karl, the doorman, nodded at me as I passed. I was a regular at the loft, and Karl had gotten used to me coming and going with Em.

I unlocked the door, not wanting to ring, just in case she was sleeping.

"Em?" I whispered when I was inside. I got no response, so I headed to the bedroom, to see if she was asleep.

She was there, asleep, with her hair strewn all over her pillow. She looked sweaty, and she was tossing and turning. I went to her side and felt her forehead. It was burning hot.

I went to the bathroom and got a washcloth damp with water. I put it on her forehead to try to cool her down. I wanted to wake her up and stop her bad dreams, but I knew that she should get her rest if she was that sick.

I went to the kitchen, but left her door open so I could hear her if she woke up. I was glad that when she woke up though.

When I heard her coughing, I went into her room to find that she was awake and gulping down some water.

"Em! Are you OK?" I asked.

"Chris? What are you (_cough) _doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see if you were OK, silly!" I laughed.

She smiled. I loved that smile. It was so warm. Yes, it happened to be plastered on every store window, but it felt special when she was smiling at me.

She started to get out of bed, but then she stopped.

"Chris, can you close your eyes for a sec?" she asked, glancing at me.

Huh? Why would she want me to do that? What was she wearing under those blanket?

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

She looked embarrassed.

"Just close your eyes"

"No" I said. 

She sighed, but then she got a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Fine, but you asked for it," she said.

Then she got out of the bed. And my mouth dropped open. She laughed when she saw my expression.

The only thing she was wearing was bright red lingerie. She looked… amazing. That is the only way I could say it. My mouth suddenly felt really dry, and I attempted to swallow.

She giggled again.

"I felt horrible when I was at the shoot, and so I went home and crashed before I had time to change out of my… uhhh… _costume._" She said.

I nodded. I don't care that I had seen her in this little clothes before (the Stark Angels show…). That was on TV, and this was in real life. Now I totally knew why she was hiding those pictures from me.

Seeing as I still hadn't really moved at all, Em went up to me and waved her hand over my face and said "Chris, are you OK?"

I didn't care that she was sick. I really didn't care. At all. I jumped her bones.

I kissed her with a greedy fever. She was _MINE. _All mine. She was a little shocked at my sudden move, but responded with enthusiasm. Soon my hands were roaming in placed that if the Commander saw, he would slap me. Em didn't seem to mind. Actually, she seemed to enjoy it quite a lot.

"Chris," she panted, "we have to stop. I don't want to get you sick"

I was equally out of breath and amazed, but I knew that she was right. I really didn't care about getting sick, but she was and I didn't want her over-exerting herself. And this was defiantly exerting. Ha ha ha.


	3. Chapter 3

Em came out of her room a couple minuets later. I was still feeling very shocked about what just happened, but in a good way. If that's possible…. but whatever. This time she was wearing baggy sweats and a T-shirt. She still looked great. Of course, a supermodel kind of looks great in everything.

"Hey," she said hoarsely.

I motioned for her to come and sit with me on the couch. She came over and laid on the couch with her head in my lap. I dragged one of those extraordinary fluffy blankets that Em and Lulu have draped over their couch, and set it on top of her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She seemed a little better than when I first came and she was rolling around in her sheets, but I couldn't be sure.

"Better. Thanks to you" Em smiled up at me and I returned it.

Life was pretty good for Em and I now that her big secret was out. There was no more huge stress on her to keep the secret of who she really was hidden, and I wasn't mourning the loss of my best friend anymore. We had each other and we vowed that we would never let the other go because of it.

"How was… um… rehearsal?" I questioned.

Em laughed at my hesitations. I love it when she laughs. It is such a pretty sound. It is not the same sound that she made before she "died", but it is still a beautiful sound nonetheless.

"It was OK," said Em, "Brandon Stark had to show up though" she grumbled the last part.

"What?" this was news to me. Because I lost Em once (well… kind of anyway), I can be very protective of her. I love her and I am not losing her a second (well, really _third _time if you count the time that the idiot Brandon Stark took her away) time.

"Brandon _Stark?_ I want you to stay away from him, Em. Remember last time?"

Em rolled her eyes at me.

"Of _course _I remember the last time Chris! Being kidnapped is not something I am going to forget anytime soon. And it's not a big deal, he just showed up to talk to Rebecca" 

I was still suspicious of this guy.

"Wait, how come _Brandon Stark, _your ex-boyfriend who you never even liked,gets to see you in lingerie before me, your boyfriend who you love?" I complained. I mean, come on! This was so not fair. I am not really the whiny type of person, but when it comes to Em, I am possessive.

"Christopher Maloney, are you really going to argue with me about this? And, if I recall correctly, you just saw me in lingerie a second ago and then made out with me. Brandon didn't even see me in lingerie! I was offstage when he came" scolded Em. It was all playful, of course.

"Ok, Ok" I grumbled, knowing I had lost this one.

I started stroking Em's hair (well, really Nikki's hair, but you know what? I don't care anymore) and she fell back asleep.

Even though she was sick, I just loved spending quality time with Em.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, this is an author's note, and yes, I do hate these as well.

Because of that, I am just going to get to the point:

I AM OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!

I think that it is a really cute story and stuff, but I don't know what else to put in it. I AM NOT ABANDENING IT! I am willing to write, just need a trip to The Idea Store.

If you have any plot ideas PLEASE PM me or submit a review!

Thank you sooo much! And a special shout out for those of you who reviewed! I love you all!

LilyEvans97


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks to all of you who added me to your favorites, but I would really, really appreciate some reviews! They really help me write faster! **

**Oh, and I DON'T OWN CHRISTOPHER, BRANDON, NIKKI, EM, FRIDA, JACK IN THE BOX, OR ANYTHING ELSE! **

**Is it really necessary to say that EVERY CHAPTER!**

**Whatever, here you go: **

Chapter 4

_Christopher's POV _

A couple of Discovery Channel marathons later, Em decided that she wanted to get out of the house. Because Em's sleeping schedule was all mixed up (going to sleep after 4:00pm and then waking up at 8:00 can do that to you), she was hungry for dinner at 3am.

"Jack in the Box™?" I asked her.

Going to Jack in the Box™ in the middle of the night is one of the things that every teenager needs to do sometime. It's like…a right of passage or something. Em and I did it many times before she got her brain transplanted into a supermodel's body.

She grinned at me "Hell yes!"

And so we were off. We got in Em's car **(I don't think that Em had a car in the books, but just pretend that she does) **and drove over there.

Now that I think about it, I don't think that Em can actually eat any thing at JitB (Jack in the Box™) considering that she has acid reflux and all. But hey, it is still fun to go anyway.

When we arrived at the little drive through order thing, I looked at the menu and decided that a Double Bacon Cheeseburger **(I have no idea if they sell these… OK, OK, I'll stop with these a/n now. Sorry) **would hit the spot right about now.

After placing my order, I looked over to Em. She was frowning at the menu board, obviously coming to the same conclusion that I had – that she couldn't eat anything here.

After sighing, she dolefully ordered a latté.

"Sorry Em," I apologized for not realizing sooner that she wouldn't be able to eat here at all. "We can go somewhere else now if you want," I offered.

She smiled "Nah, it's OK, Christopher. I'm good with my latté."

"Ok, where to now?" I asked.

"hmm… how about back to the loft? I think I need some more cough drops, I can't seem to stop coughing"

We drove back, often laughing at the colorful billboards along the way that depicted Em in different ridicules (or so they seemed to me anyway. Why would someone willingly wear shoes with 5" heels? This fashion stuff is beyond me) outfits.

I gave the keys to Lawrence (the night-time doorman at Em's loft) to park the car, and we headed on up to her apartment. As we rode in the elevator, I wondered if Steven and Lulu were home by now. Last night, they had gone to a fancy charity benefit that apparently had an awesome after party thing that was supposed to go all night. Since it was around 4am now, I thought they might be back.

There was a 'ding' and the doors opened to revel Steven (but not Lulu) pacing the living room.

_Uh oh. _I immediately thought. Steven's a pretty cool guy. He doesn't get riled up about stuff unless they're super important.

But now the look on his face was frightening.

"Steven?" Em called.

He turned.

"Em! Thank god, you've got to help me!" He sounded terrified.

Em looked shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"Lulu's gone missing."

**Ahh! Cliffy! **

**I AM DOING A "GIVE ONE, GET ONE" WITH REVIEWS! IF YOU REVIEW MY STORY, I WILL REVIEW ONE OF YOUR STORIES! **

**Please review! **


End file.
